1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a loading means for underpinning machines, for example, for the manufacture of picture frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Underpinning is carried out using V-shaped fixings known as V-nails or wedges, each being of thin sheet metal and having one sharp edge adapted to be driven into a frame joint by a hammer of an underpinning machine.
The V-nails are small and thin and are difficult to handle so it has been proposed to package a large number side by side in a disposable cartridge which is inserted in the underpinning machine. When the cartridge is empty, it is removed and discarded.
This procedure is wasteful but hitherto no satisfactory alternative has been proposed which enables quick and easy loading of V-nails in the correct orientation into an underpinning machine.